


We are dead and reborn

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence|Graves UST maybe, Drama, Gen, Graves is not ok, Implied/Referenced Torture, Missing Scene, OOC, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Удобно тебе в моей шкуре?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС по умолчанию, эксперименты с формой (поток сознания звучало бы честнее), рейтинг R за насилие, хэдканоны; неграфичное упоминание пыток, описание измененного состояния сознания и галлюцинаций. У Грейвза все очень плохо.  
> Название взято из одноименной песни группы Sons Of An Illustrious Father.

У Гриндевальда — его лицо, его тело, его одежда. 

Он сам. 

Грейвз смотрит на пальто, новое, но уже любимое, с щегольской белой подкладкой, на идеально вычищенные ботинки, на совсем свежую стрижку и модно подбритые виски. Смотрит — и ловит себя на глупой, неуместной мысли: неужели он поседел так быстро и так сильно?

Гриндевальд опускается в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу, берет газету. Отгораживается. Спрашивает, отхлебывая из фляжки:

— Выглядите усталым, мистер Грейвз. Кошмары беспокоят по ночам?

Его интонации. Его голос. 

Сосредоточиться тяжело, в голове дурман, словно Гриндевальд вскрыл его, Грейвза, череп, и внутрь налил смертного зелья, а потом зарастил рану, и теперь яд проникает в мозг, разрушает, приносит смятение. 

«Я нужен ему живым, — думает Грейвз. — Он этого не делал». 

Не делал ведь? 

Сосредоточиться тяжело, но можно, д **о** лжно, необходимо; закон выживания, Грейвз, ты же аврор, вспоминай, Грейвз, вспоминай, не трогал он тебя, не взмахивал палочкой — твоей собственной, выбравшей тебя когда-то среди других детей, сроднившейся с тобой, — ломая с громким треском кости, не отравлял тебя; так — не отравлял.

Губы сухие, и горло, Грейвз душу продаст за возвращение на войну, за глоток воды, за то, чтобы не рождаться. 

Язык неповоротливый, распухший, Грейвз знает, безопаснее молчать, надо молчать, спасение прежде всего, должностные инструкции, он сам их составлял, записки и статуты, он составлял, она подписывала, где ты, Серафина?

Голоса нет, и Гуди лежит мертвый, тощее глупое тельце в старой наволочке, Гуди лежит мертвый прямо за порогом, стоит только в дом зайти; он, Грейвз, тоже будет лежать мертвый, если повезет, если сделать все правильно, если разлепить сухие губы, слизнуть кровь распухшим языком, обрести голос, сказать:

— Слабовато для кошмаров. Ты — слабоват. 

И добавить, пока можется, пока получается говорить:

— Удобно тебе в моей шкуре?

Грейвз не делает ничего правильно, Грейвз молчит и только смотрит на Гриндевальда, видя наконец, как пропадает и кресло, и камин, как появляются вокруг сырые стены, нависает над головой затянутый черной плесенью потолок.

«Не было здесь плесени, — думает Грейвз. — Не было». 

Теперь есть.

Плесень тянется к нему, облепляет голову, глаза, рот, мешает дышать и смотреть, забирает остатки сил. Душит. 

Грейвз задыхается, дергает скованными руками, ранит запястья. Мысли — не о смерти совсем, а о всяких нелепостях. О Тине, девчонке еще, с огромными глазами, упрямой — каждому бы так, каждому бы столько. «Ильверморни с отличием, сэр. Хочу работать в аврорате. С вами». Непослушные волосы лезут в глаза, черные, красивые. Длинные, как у матери. Грейвз смотрит долго, изучающе, бросает: «Подстригись», и значок бросает тоже. Тина ловит, цепляет на плащ, простой, дешевый. Улыбается. Сияет. Меркнет.

Плесень пропадает, снова лицо Гриндевальда — его, Грейвза, лицо, близко, мерзко, тошно. Свои-чужие глаза блестят масляно. 

«Не видеть бы, — думает Грейвз. — Как будто нет этого». 

Нет. 

Есть дождливый день, серый, скучный, мартовский. Спешащий Грейвз, сердитый, собранный, с одной работой в голове, с предложениями к Серафине, с уточнениями, делами, облавами, поисками. И еще — паренек, молодой, испуганный, ссутулившийся на ветру в своем старом куцем пиджаке. Ворох листовок в руках рассыпается, кружится, падает в грязь, Грейвз наклоняется, мешая извинения с руганью, поднимает, смотрит — «Салем-ведьмы-не допустим», смысл слов меняется, ускользает; пальцы у паренька ледяные, дрожащие.

— Чаю бы тебе, — говорит Грейвз. — Как зовут?

— Криденс, сэр. 

Неровно обрезанные волосы, кожа белая, худой, бледный, шрамы на ладонях. Грейвзу жаль его, остро и больно жаль, но в пареньке ни на унцию волшебства. Пальцы пачкаются в грязи; листовки рвутся, мокнут. 

«Я Персиваль Грейвз, — рвется с языка, — брось ты их, Криденс».

Мир вокруг становится ослепительно-белым.

Голова дергается, новая прядь волос уплывает в подставленный платок Гриндевальда. Морщатся оба, одинаковые гримасы отвращения на одинаковых лицах. Грейвз никогда больше не взглянет в зеркало, если выживет. 

— Слабовато для кошмаров, говоришь? Империо! 

У Гриндевальда — его лицо, его тело, его одежда. 

«Это, — думает Грейвз, — еще не все». 

Не все.


End file.
